Una Declaración Algo Especial
by KNGP
Summary: Pasen y lean dejen su comentarios y perdón por algún error ortográfico


El genial manga escrito por Kafka Asagiri e ilustrada por Sango Harukawa

Capítulo 1

Pov Chuuya

Hoy ha sido un día muy tranquilo ya son las 7:00 pm no he tenido problemas con nada ni nadie tal vez salga temprano para ir a beber

-Hola Chuuya- dice Kouyou en tono feliz al verme- como ha estado tu día

-Bien ha estado muy calmado y aburrido- respondo- y tú hermana

-Igual aburrida nunca pensé que pasaría un día aburrido en la mafia - dice acomodándose en la silla enfrente de mi cuando íbamos a seguir hablar sonó mi teléfono así que con la rapidez que sonó lo contesto

-Hola quien es- respondo

-Soy yo- escucho la voz muy feliz que hace que me salga una vena en la frente de enojado y hace que apreté mi mano en un puño inconscientemente no hacía falta que digiera su nombre porque ya sabía quién era y mi hermana noto por mi comportamiento quién me llamaba

-A que debe está molesta llamada- respondo

-Vaya conoces ya mi hermosa voz me alagas Chuya y no me preguntaras como conseguí tu numero- dice en tono juguetón

-Aunque te preguntara no me responderías verdad- digo solo escucho una risa de respuesta-y para que llamas entonces

-Sabes tengo una misión de la que no me pude escapar de Kunikida- responde en tono melancólico

-Aja y que tiene que ver conmigo- respondo ya comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Bueno el objetivo que tengo que vigilar va a ir a un restaurante hoy en la noche y necesito una pareja que baña conmigo para no levantar sospecha que estoy allí por el - responde en un tono como si tratara de explicarle a un niño

-Y quieres que te busque una chica- respondo eso solo hiso que creciera mi desagrado en esta conversación

\- Hay ese sombreo no te deja recibir oxígeno al cerebro- responde y da un gran suspiro de decepcionado

-Entonces alúmbrame con tu gran inteligencia idiota-respondo con sarcasmo y ya si contener mi enojo tan buen día que estaba pasando

-Tú vas a ir conmigo enano, ya te mande el nombre del restaurante y la hora en un mensaje- responde

-Crees que yo quiero ir con una momia andante, y se nota que no has pensado en todo si no lo recuerdas soy hombre no creo que un restaurante carísimo y con tanto prestigió que tiene dejen entrar dos hombres desperdicio de vendas

-Vaya te aconsejo que tienes que dejar de usar ese sombrero todo el tiempo enano, lo de la mujer se arregla con que te pongas un vestido y listo y pasas por una chica- dice con un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-y si vienes te daré el vino que tengo en casa

-No iré- respondo- no me importa el vino que me ofrezcas

-No olvides la hora es importante que llegues a tiempo si no perdemos la reservación que me costó conseguir- dice ignorando como siempre lo que digo

-Que no iré- le vuelvo a decir

-Y asegúrate de verte muy linda Chuuya como para ser mi pareja esta noche- responde- Cuento contigo

-Deja de ignorar todo lo que digo no iré- pero solo escucho un el sonido del teléfono me corto la llamada y de un manotazo dejo mi teléfono en la mesa –Ese idiota

-Que te pidió- me dice mi hermana que todo este tiempo estuvo callada

-Que fuera con él a un restaurante para así poder espiar a un tipo sin levantar sospecha- digo poniendo mí cabeza recostada en la mesa– pero no iré

-Iras- escucho a mi hermana decir así que levanto la mirada incrédulo por lo que acaba de decir y la miro a los ojos y noto que lo dice muy enserio

-No quiero ir con ese idiota desesperante e irritante ser humano- respondo

-A mí no me engañas Chuuya sé cómo lo miras y cómo te sientes por él te brillaban los ojos ahorita que hablabas con el- dice rápido Kouyou mirando su uñas

Miro a todos lados mirando que no hay nadie alrededor para ver si nadie escucho-Lo habías notado porque no me dijisteis nada- digo rojo como un tomate no sirve de nada que se lo oculte a ella

-Esperaba el momento que me lo digieras por ti mismo- responde de lo más tranquila- pero olvidando eso tenemos que buscar un vestido que ponerte para ir cuanto tiempo tenemos

-Miro el mensaje y dice a las 9:00 pm y son las 7:30 ese idiota deja todo a último momento tal vez fui su última opción- respondo desganado

-No importa, lo importante a aquí es que tendrás una casi cita con él porque iras no - dice me hermana lo último con mirada atemorizante he imposible de negarme por miedo a desobedecerla

-Si iré- respondo rápido

-Bien dicho Chuuya vayamos a mi habitación allí tengo vestidos perfectos para ti siempre espere este momento- vuelva a su tono normal

Quería preguntar porque tenía vestidos de mi talla pero mejor dejare eso así como dicen hay cosas que mejor no se deben saber

-Chuuya deja de mover los ojos no me dejas delinearte- dice Kouyou desesperada

-Pero me arden y pican- respondo

-Esto es por lo que pasamos todas las mujeres, así que solo aguanta solo esto falta y podrás ir a tu cita con Dazai

-No es una cita para el esto es solo trabajo- digo enfocando la mirada en la pared

-Listo por fin ya estás listo- dice Kouyou- mírate en el espejo- me levanto y me acerco al espejo

-Vaya hasta yo me creo que soy una chica- respondo mirándome al espejo sorprendido el pelo un poco más ondulado, el vestido era rojo y largo pegado enseñaba los hombros pero en los brazos eran sostenidos por una tela, en el pecho el vestido así ver como si tuviera algo de busto, y usuraba guantes parecido a los míos pero esto eran de tela negra con un poco de revuelo en las muñecas donde terminaban y los zapatos negros con tacón algo altos- pero no crees que muy altos estos tacones hermana

-No están perfectos- responde de inmediato me volteo y miro un flas que me deja algo aturdido-listo foto de recuerdo ahora necesitas que alguien te lleve al restaurante y dile a ese idiota de Dazai que te traiga el de regreso o sentirá mucho dolor que vendrá de mi parte y rogara estar muerto

-Puede ser Akutagawa el que me lleve hermana es un subordinado muy confiable el no contara nada- digo

-Bien lo llamare- dice Kouyou mientras esperábamos a que viniera Akutagawa

-Me llamo-dice Akutagawa cuando me miró se sorprendido al verme vestido así pero volvió a poner seria la cara

-Si nos llevaras a este restaurante después de dejarlo nos regresaremos- dice mi hermana y el solo mueve la cabeza en afirmación- Espera Chuuya la loción - y sin esperar respuesta ya me la había colocado- y el abrigo hace frio allá afuera

Cuando dirigimos para el lugar acodado recibí todos los consejos de mi hermana que pudo darme en ese momento desde no le vayas a gritar, no tomes mucho porque sabes cómo te pones y compórtate como si fueras una chica cuando me dejaron enfrente del lugar llegue unos minutos antes unos minutos antes de la hora entonces decidí caminar para adentro del restaurante para ver si Dazai estaba esperándome pero entre más me acerco mis nervios se asían más grandes y si esto es una broma de Dazai juro que esta vez sí lo mato estando en la puerta la abrieron para mi baña este lugar es muy lujoso miro disimuladamente si encuentro a Dazai pero no, me acerco al gerente que tenía el libro de reservaciones y con la voz más dulce y encantadora

-Disculpe mi pareja tiene una reservación aquí- digo

-Claro señorita le verifico ahorita nombre de la reservación- dice el gerente educadamente a ese idiota no me dijo si fingió tener otro nombre pero conociendo lo tarado que es

-Claro Osamu Dazai- digo espero que ese sea el nombre

-Oh claro aquí está, el aún no ha venido pero puede si gusta a seguirme a la mesa que el escogió- dice

-Si gracias- digo siguiendo el paso al señor cuando iba caminado por el salón siento las miradas de las personas en mi espalda de los hombres con deseo y las de las mujeres con envidia- Aquí señorita desea algo de tomar por mientras espera al señor

(Si el vino con más alcohol que tenga pienso)-No solo deseo agua por ahorita- digo con una sonrisa

-Como desee su camarero de esta noche vendrá a dejarle el agua- se retira después de eso ahora que ya estoy sentado solo me siento más nervioso que antes esto ya no puede ser esto una broma si lo fuera sería muy bien elaborada

-Mucho gusto yo seré su camarero esta noche y aquí está el agua que pidió- dice el camarero inclinándose muy cortes y depositando mi agua en una de las tres copas que estaban ubicadas en la mesa

-Gracias- digo tomando un trago vaya que estoy sediento malditos nervios todo es su culpa

-Quiere su menú ahorita para ordenar o espera a alguien- dice esperando mi respuesta

-Espero a alguien así que aún no quiero el menú- digo el camarero se inclina y se retira mientras espero que llegue Dazai pero la hora acordad pasa 15 minutos de retraso ese desperdicio de vendaje no aparece, así que si era una broma ese idiota debe de estarse riendo de mi con sus compañeros de trabajo de como cañí redondito en esto y más aparte de la vergüenza de comer solo y pasar otra vez por el salón lleno de miradas solo bajo la mirada a mi copa pero supongo que es mi culpa por creerle pero cuando salga de aquí me las va pagar

-Hola- dice alguien tomando asiento enfrente de mí yo no le respondo y solo lo miro- un bello ángel como tu sola en esta mesa

-Desaparece no me interesa mi novio ya va aparecer y no quiero que me mire con un idiota sentado enfrente mío- respondo dando un sorbo de agua aunque sea mentira y esa momia no aparezca me retirare con la cabeza en alto sin un premio de consolación

Pov Dazai

Por fin llegue Chuuya ya debió de haberse ido no creo que aún me esperando he tardado mucho pero se me olvido que tenía este trabajo hoy si no fuera por Atsushi que me mando mensaje no me habría presentado me acerco al gerente y le digo mi reservación

-Disculpe soy Osamu Dazai aún tengo la reservación- digo

-Señor su cita se encuentra en la mesa que nos pidió específicamente quiere que lo acompañe o- dice pero lo interrumpo

-No es necesario miro a mi encantadora novia desde aquí- digo con una sonrisa y camino asía donde se encuentra Chuuya con ese tipo

Me acerco a espalda de Chuuya y le beso la mejilla sentí como una corriente eléctrica y su piel era muy suave y olía delicioso andaba loción pero el da un brinco en su asiento del sorpresivo beso y voltea a verme pero yo estoy viendo a ese sujeto -Hola amigo gracias por entretenerla pero ya te puedes ir ya estoy aquí- digo en el tono de confianza como si fuéramos amigos

-Como... –dice

-Que te vayas- digo interrumpiendo y borrando todo rastro de amabilidad de ase minutos él se levanta apresurado y yo tomo asiento con tranquilidad

-Vaya estas hermosa cariño- digo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en su mano si de espaldas se miraba bien de enfrente se miraba espectacular era lo único que mi vista quería ver toda la noche pero tenía que ver esto con racionalidad es Chuya- ya te dieron el menú

Pov Chuuya

No esperaba que me besara la mano y me pusiera un apodo encantador eso asía que me sintiera como mis mejillas se calentaban y aun no me recupero del beso en la mejilla me pregunto si así se comportara de esta manera con las demás chicas con las que se topa en la calle pero no tengo que mostrarme enojado enfrente de toda esta gente

-Donde estuviste sabes cuánto llevo esperándote- digo con una sonría para que la gente no pensara que peleábamos pero en tono de mi voz se notaba que quería estrellar su cabeza con la pared más cercana por llegar tarde

-Tú ve un problema con el tráfico y solo fueron 15 minutos- dice Dazai mirando el reloj de la muñeca-Sabes mis ojos están agradecidos que no usas ese sombrero tan feo y te hayas arreglado tanto para nuestra cita

-Y tú no usas las vendas que te hacen parecer una momia- respondo con un comentario e intentando no dar una sonrisa porque dijo la palabra cita entonces si es una cita

-Claro que las estoy uso pero el traje que estoy usando las esconde bien no crees- dice jalándose un poco el cuello para mostrarme las vedas- Si no las usara me sentiría desnudo

-Entonces a quien vienes a espiar- pregunto

-Ven acércate- me dice en un susurro así que me acerco y dice en un susurro-es un secreto que no puedo decirle a alguien asociado a la mafia- dice riéndose

-Tú- le iba a comenzar a gritar pero recuerdo pero me trago las palabras que le iba a decir y saco un suspiro- Eres detestable idiota te hago un favor y así me lo agradeces

-Para ser tan pequeño eres muy temperamental- dice Dazai

-No me digas pequeño – digo apretando mi quijada para no soltarle unos gritos

-A si es cierto olvide que tenías un complejo de estatura opps lo dije en voz alta- dice Dazai tapándose la boca como si por accidente se le hubiera salido ese comentario cuando los dos sabemos que es mentira

-Ya responde quien es- digo exasperado

-El señor que se encuentra con esa mujer castaña a tus doce, se cree que está planeando algo aquí para reunirse con alguien muy peligroso- dice Dazai estirando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y dándole un beso a mi mano

-Pe-pero que haces- digo sintiendo como el color calle en mis mejillas y tartamudeando de los nervios intento apartar mi mano pero no me deja

-Tenemos que vernos como una pareja enamorada recuerdas- dice Dazai como si fuera lo más lógico- y las muestra de cariño son muy importantes

-Señor y Señorita aquí está el menú y quiere que le llene su copa con agua- me pregunta yo solo muevo la cabeza en afirmación y separamos con Dazai la manos para tomar el menú

Se acerca Dazai a mi oído y me susurra sorprendido-No tomaras vino-yo muevo la cabeza en negación- a eso me recuerda decirte antes que pidas lo que quieras la agencia lo paga

-Bueno yo quiero el cangrejo, y la especialidad del chef y el mejor vino que tenga- dice Dazai entregando el menú

-Cuál es el especial de hoy y que me sugieres para tomar que no tenga alcohol- pregunto

-Carne asada con un poco de barbacoa y un pisco de órgano- me responde- y de beber le sugiero un ponche frío de arándano tiene un gran sabor

-Si quiero eso que me dijo y la especialidad del Chef- digo cerrando el menú entregándoselo

-Oye amor por que no bebes no esperas darme una gran noticia hoy verdad–dice cerio Dazai pero con ese brillo en los ojos que estaba diciendo una broma

-Jajajajaja que chiste más malo-digo finjiendo una risa y luego me pongo serio- solo le prometí a mi hermana que no bebería porque sabes cómo me pongo- respondo con indiferencia- y aparte sería malo para ti porque tendrías que sacarme de aquí arrastrándome o como la última misión que me dejasteis votado en medio de la nada - y el solo se ríe de ese comentario yo solo hago un puchero

-Oye Kouyou te ayudo a arreglarte para que vinieras aquí- dice Dazai en tono sorprendido evitando como siempre lo último que dije

-Si me ayudo me miro mal- pregunto bajando un poco la mirada

-No te miras bien- dice tocándome la mejilla con su mano y sobándome la mejilla con el pulgar y bajando a tomar mi mano de nuevo - esto me recuerda cuando asíamos misiones para la magia los dos solos

-Recuerdos que quisiera olvidar- digo

-Que malo Chuuya- dice Dazai asiendo el ahora un puchero

-Aquí está lo que pidieron- dice el camarero nos separamos las manos muy a mi pesar me gustaba sentir su mano sobre la mía y empezamos a comer tranquilamente la comida aquí sabia delicioso con razón es tan caro lo bueno que no estaba pagando yo

-Tú crees que se mira sospechoso de que cometerá un crimen en cualquier momento- dice Dazai mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo al objetivo

-El único crimen que podría estar haciendo es salir con una menor de edad esa chica podría ser su nieta- digo dándole un sorbo a mi bebida

-Tienes razón debe estar muy triste esa chica me pregunto si quera cometer suicidio doble con un guapo joven como yo- miro que le brillan los ojos a Dazai así que le doy una patada debajo de la mesa

-Ni que pase por tu cabeza estas en trabajo es que no te tomas nada enserio- digo serio dándole la primera excusa que se me paso por la cabeza y no tenga el descaro de caminar asía allá pidiéndole suicidio doble a ella

-Estas celoso cariño, no te preocupes mis ojos están pegados en ti hoy- dice poniendo su quijada recargada en su mano mientras me da una sonrisa coqueta

-Cállate no estoy celoso- digo volviendo a comer se me estaba acelerando mucho el corazón hasta sentía que podría Dazai escucharlo-y deja de mirarme de esa manera

-Porque te pongo nervioso amorcito- dice Dazai poniendo una actitud arrogante

-Ya quisieras Idiota- respondo rápido

-Si eso quiero- dice Dazai contestándome

-De verdad te odio- respondo sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas y asiendo que mí fleco esconda mi cara roja no sabía que iba a contestar eso

-Lo sé- responde con simpleza Dazai y volviendo a comer eso hiso quedara un silencio incomodo porque no me siguió el juego no es la primera vez que peleamos así será que se lo tomo enserio ahorra levanto un poco la mirada para verlo no quiero que termine así tomo un bocado de aire para tomar valor y digo

-Oí Dazai estaba bromeando- digo rojo de la cara pero sin bajar la mirada para que el pudiera ver que decía la verdad me mira sorprendido pero la cambia con la sonrisa tonta que siempre pone

-Hay acabamos de tener nuestra primera reconciliación- dice Dazai feliz pero voltea rápido a otro lado- mira el hombre se dirige a la pista de baile vamos levantándose

-Alto no he terminado de comer- digo apresurado dando una excusa

-Deja de dar escusas baratas y dime la verdad- dice Dazai viéndome a los ojos

\- Es que si mal no recuerdas tengo la gracia de un pato para bailar siempre termino pisoteándolo al que baila conmigo- digo abochornado por decirle la verdad

-Vamos te enseñare- dice Dazai tomando mi mano y llevándome a la pista y dándome otra vez una seguridad que antes no sentía- Bien primero pon esta mano en mi hombro y dame la otra- así que lo hago y él con la mano libre la puso en mi cadera atrayéndome más cerca así que acomode mi cabeza en su pecho olía muy bien y comenzamos a bailar claro que lo pisotee accidentalmente varias veces pero no se quejó termino la canción y volvimos a nuestra mesa a comer

-Vaya mañana voy a tener el pie morado de tanto que me pisoteasteis- dice Dazai

-Yo te lo advertí que pisoteaba gente – dije cruzándome de brazos para demostrar que no pediría perdón

-No te preocupes Chuya te perdono- dice Dazai en tono melodramática poniendo su mano en su corazón

-Que tú me perdonas a mí- digo viéndolo a los ojos- Hay muchas gracias por tu generosidad- digo sarcástico

-De nada mi amor- dice Dazai

-Es que no entiendes el sarcasmo idiota-digo- sigamos comiendo antes que te cable el tenedor en ojo

-Tus palabras de amor me hacen tan feliz – dice Dazai después de eso quedo en silencio cuando terminamos de comer le digo a Dazai

-Vaya lo malo es que no pedimos postre no crees desperdicio de vendas- digo volteando a verlo y miro ese resplandor de ojos que tiene cuando se le ocurre una plan

-Oye he escuchado que si las personas se comprometen en este lugar te dan postre gratis para la feliz pareja- dice Dazai

-Enserio, sorprendente pero no creo que tengas algún anillo guardado en tu bolsillo - digo

-Si lo tengo, lo guardo por si me encuentro una chica suicida que quiera casarse antes de morir- dice Dazai ese comentario me molesto y una parte de mí no quería hacerlo sería como darme falsa ilusiones pero la parte que si quería hacerlo estaba ganando

-Hagámoslo entonces- digo con una seguridad que en verdad no siento, así que Dazai se levanta y se arrodilla enfrente mí y comienzo a escuchar los murmullos

-La manera en la que nos conocimos puede ser bastante extraña o es que los dos somos extraños que es lo más seguro pero aunque así sea no puedo imaginarme una vida donde no estés en ella así quería saber si me darías el honor de casarte conmigo- dice mirándome a esos hermosos ojos de color marrón

-Sí, siquiera- digo dejando que me lo colocara en la mano me quedaba perfecto me levanto y lo abrazo

-Beso-escuchaba por todo el salón y nos miramos

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- digo él con un brazo toma por la cintura y con la otra mano toma mi mejilla para que levante la vista y miro se agacha y me besa sus labios se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes que si no fuera porque Dazai me sostenida me caería este sentimiento que siento de él no puede ser mentira significa que él también me ama

Cuando nos separamos no sentamos de nuevo poco después traguearon los postres

-Puedo acerté una pregunta- digo sin poder verlo a la cara

-Ya la estás haciendo- dice Dazai

-Ya deja de bromear- digo

-Está bien hazla- dice Dazai

-Porque no trajisteis alguno de tus compañeras aquí si era trabajo, si no que me trajisteis a mí- ya no aguantando de hacerle esa pregunto puyando mi último pedazo de pastel con el tenedor

-Atsushi me lo sugirió- dice comiendo tranquilamente- Nadie quería venir así que Atsushi dijo que invitara alguna conocida y pensé quien se miraría mejor en vestido y se me vino tu imagen y sabía que aceptarías si te invitaba porque siempre puedo contar contigo- en eso detengo de apuñalar mi pastel

-Te pude haber rechazado- digo con mirada arrogante

-Pero no lo hicisteis verdad- dice Dazai

-Supongo que tienes razón- digo cuando miro que alguien se retira -Bueno allá va tu objetivo no tienes que perseguirlo

-No estoy haciendo algo mejor que seguir a un viejo tan aburrido- dice Dazai si quitar su mirada de mi- Vayámonos de aquí pero antes compremos una botella de vino para el camino ya que no pudisteis tomar estando aquí

Dazai pago y salimos del lugar comenzamos a caminar al parque de enfrente mientras tomábamos de la boquilla de la botella por turnos sin importarnos que nos vieran raro y nos acercamos a la fuente porque era el mejor lugar con iluminación

-Oye ya estas ebrio Chuuya- dice Dazai

-Claro que no lo estoy- digo quitándole la botella y tomando un trago -solo he tomado unos cuantos tragos mira puedo caminar decentemente- digo parándome y comienzo a caminar por el borde de la fuente pero los tacones se enredaron con el vestido y cañí en la fuente solo escuchaba a Dazai riéndose a carcajadas

-Lo bueno es que estas aun sobrio no- dice intentando contenerse la risa- deberías de verte

-Cállate idiota me cañí porque los tacones se enredaron en el vestido no porque este borracho- digo enojado ya sin intenta contener mi voz- ahora desperdicio de vendas ayúdame a salir de aquí- digo extendiendo mi mano para que me ayude a salir

-Claro Chuya solo porque soy un caballero- dice Dazai tomando mi mano a sí que yo lo jalo a la fuente

-Jajajajajaja tienes es razón se mira divertido- digo riéndome del como salía del agua empapado

-Que chistoso – dice Dazai mientras arroja agua a mi cara con la mano y así empieza una pelea con agua hasta que nos llamaron nuestra atención

-Que están haciendo salga de la fuente- dice un policía así que los dos salimos y comenzamos a correr era fácil escapar del ya que perdí mis tacones en la fuente ya lejos del policía

-No puedo creer que casi voy a prisión por estar metido en una fuente de agua- digo sin contener la risa- sería el hazme reír de toda la mafia

En eso ciento que toman mi mano y voltea a verlo y está muy serio y me abrasa -No quería decirte esto todo mojado en lugares que no sabían que se podían mojar- dice-pero te amo

-Que esto es una broma- digo

-No es ninguna broma me ves riendo- dice Dazai- y sé que sientes lo mismo porque he visto cómo te sonrojas solo estaba esperando que tuvieras el valor de decírmelo

-Sabias como me sentía asía ti- digo empujándolo

-Claro cualquiera que tuviera ojos lo notaria no eres un bueno disimulando cuando estas nervioso- dice Dazai- por eso te invite no solo para espiar aquel tipo quería una cita contigo

-Una declaración algo especial no crees - digo para saber que estamos en la misma pagina

-Si- me responde con simpleza las palabras que más deseaba escuchar y el las hace sonar como si estuviera comprando chicles en alguna tienda pero no importa así es él y es mi culpa que me guste alguien con complejo de momia

-Y ahora que estamos saliendo oficialmente quieres darle comienzo con un emotivo beso- dice acercándose a mi deteniéndose a centímetros de mi boca

-No hagas peguntas tan estúpidas si ya sabes la respuesta- digo no puedo perder mi orgullo respondiendo que si quiero que me bese y me acerco lo que falta pata para unir nuestras bocas

Ese beso que los dos compartíamos con tanta intensidad intentando ganar territorio en la boca del otro y no me basta decir que no sería de los últimos que recibiría esta noche


End file.
